Winter Wonders
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: Hi!!! New author. This is a sweet Takari. Can't say much or it will give it away so please read. R/R. Enjoy!!!!


Winter Wonders

by: Desiree a.k.a. aamfan13

Hi!!! :Þ This is a sweet Takari!! They're one of my favorite couple!! This happens a few months after season 2. They are 13 years old in here. This may not be that good but review even if you don't like it. I accept anything including rotten tomatoes. ^_^ Well. . . Read on and enjoy. Oh, and by the way, my favorite episode "The Master's Voice" never happened *sobs*.

Davis: You do this every time.

Do what???

Davis: Hello!!! You know what I'm talking about.

No. . . I don't.

Davis: That's too bad. Now I'll never tell you.

Okay. . . Sure.

Davis: *confused* What??!!

I'll just have to put you in a romance fic with. . . let me see, I know, Yolei!!!

Davis: *scared* NO!!! No, no, no!!!! I'll tell you.

That's better. So what's missing??

Davis: Your disclaimer.

That's it??? I thought it was something more serious. Just tell it for me.

Davis: Fine. . . Desiree, the author, does not own anything from Digimon. *whispers* I own Kari though.

No, you don't Davis.

Davis: *whispers* Nuts!!

I heard that. Anyway. . . stop reading here. On with the story. \/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru 'TK' Takashi shivers as he pulls his jacket over him. _'Why did it have to be so cold today?? It's going to be pretty long walk over to Kari's house. Looks like I'll probably get a cold for tomorrow.' He thinks as he prepares for a 20 minute walk to his best friend, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, house. She was having a party for the first real day of Christmas recess. Everyone of the digidestined was going to be there, both old and new- including Mimi, Michael, Wallace, and Ken. They were arriving by computer via digiport. It was going to be a huge event for them._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari thrashes her room, looking for the outfit she had just bought yesterday at the mall. She finally finds it in the back of her closet. As she looks at it, she remembers what TK's reaction to it was. 

***********************FLASHBACK************************

"Kari?? Have you found a dress yet?? We've been walking around for. . ." TK looks at his watch. "5 hours since we got here. And my feet are about ready to call it quits."

"I'm sorry, TK but I still have to find the perfect dress for my party. Just a few more stores." Kari begs.

"Fine, Kari. Just for you." TK says.

"Thanks TK." Kari shouts happily. She kisses him on the cheek before turning around and rushing to another store. _'Why did I just do that???' She thinks confusedly, blushing slightly at the kiss. _

TK follows with a confused face.

"OOOhhhhh!!! This is perfect!!!" Kari squeals. She picks up a red velvet knee-high long sleeved dress, with a little slit at the edge of the skirt, and it was also v-neck dress. There was a design of a flower on the sleeves of the dress. 

TK stares at the dress and looks wondering how Kari would look in it. Kari squeals and asks TK what he thought of it. "I think it would look perfect on you. Now can we go???"

Kari sighs before replying, "We'll leave as soon as I try this on,"

"Fine. . ." TK says before he sits down in a chair laid next to the dressing room.

"Thanks!!!" Kari yells out before she disappears into the dressing room.

Kari thinks as she changes. _'I hope this dress will fit me perfectly. It's the best one I've found!!' She looks at herself in the mirror and sees that the dress fits perfectly on her. It hugged her at the perfect angles. She grins as she calls out TK's name in order to tell him that she was done._

"Great!!" TK shouts out, about to get up.

"Wait!! You have to tell me your honest opinion of how I look." Kari says before she steps out. She watches as TK's jaw drops as she steps out. She giggles inwardly before replying, "I guess I must look different from usual."

"Uhhh. . . well. . ." Tk stutters trying to get the words out.

Kari grins before going back into the dressing room.

*********************FLASHBACK ENDED*******************

Kari thinks happily before dashing into the bathroom to get ready. _'This is going to be an interesting party.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAVIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya hums happily thinking of the party he was going to. He had a great plan in order to get Kari away from TK. This is going to be the best party yet. He reaches Kari's home and rings the doorbell. Kari opens the door and his jaw drops at the sight of her. Kari giggles before bringing him in. 

"Hi Davis. Come on in. There are refreshments on the table over there." Kari instructs him.

Davis didn't listen to a thing she had just said and just stares at her. He snaps out of his trance when he hears Kari say hi to TK. He grins before thinking, _'Great!!! My plan is on. We'll see who gets Kari in the end.'_

Davis watches at Kari and TK talking for a while before getting bored and going to the refreshment table near where Kari and TK were talking. He could catch the words that were coming out of their mouths. 

"The weatherman said it was going to snow today." Kari starts.

"I know. . . what a liar!!" TK says angrily.

"I was expecting it to come!! I love the snow!!" Kari exclaims.

"Yeah. . . me too." TK says.

"Ohhh. . . do you know what I heard?? I heard that when it snows, all the wonders of winters happen." Kari says.

"I never heard that." TK replies.

"Well, one of my friends told me." Kari explains.

"Oh, cool." TK comments.

"So do you think that winter has wonders??" Kari asks.

"I really don't know. I wouldn't believe it unless it happened to me." TK replies.

"I think that there is such a thing." Kari tells him.

"Maybe." TK simply says before walking across the room and talking to someone else.

Davis grins before walking towards TK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK was talking to Wallace about the digiworld. He hadn't even noticed that Davis was heading towards him. He feels a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, Davis pushed him. "Whaa??!!!" He yells out before taking out his hand and punching him straight in the eye. (I don't really believe in TK being violent but in this case, it's different. But ya gotta admit, Davis deserved that. ^_^)

"Owwww!!!" Davis yells out loud as his eye starts to sting. 

"Huh??!!" Kari yells from across the room. She races over and tries to help Davis. She sees his eye start to get all swollen. Kari glances over and sees TK standing there all confused and his hand was all balled up into a fist. She put two and two together and knew what had just happened. "TK!!! Why in the world would you hurt Davis this way??"

"But I. . ." TK stutters out.

"NO buts!!! You hurt him for no reason." Kari yells out. She pulls up Davis and helps him over to the kitchen. 

TK watches in sorrow as he sees Davis's arm around Kari. TK turns around detesting the sight. If TK had looked longer, he would have seen the mischievous grin Davis had on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MATT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt watches as TK walks over to the couch and slouch. _'Poor little bro. He's trying to impress Kari and Davis had to ruin his chance.' He walks over to TK and motions him to move over. He sits down before talking. "Don't worry little bro. She'll forgive you."_

"That's the problem. I don't think she would forgive me for this. She probably won't even listen to what I have to say." TK mournfully says.

"Let's go home and you can tell me all about it," Matt says. They leave but not before saying good-bye to everyone else. Matt drove to TK's home. He and TK greet their mom before going into TK's room.

"So tell me what happened," Matt says as soon as TK had closed the door in his room.

"I really have no idea. It happened way too fast. All I remember is talking to Wallace when suddenly I feel him push me. I just react and well, you know what happened. He ends up with a swollen eye." TK repeats.

"Yup. . . But you gotta admit that it was funny to see Davis with that eye." Matt chuckles.

TK cracks a smile before saying, "You gotta point there."

Matt rejoices inside for making TK smile. "Well little bro. I gotta go. Okay?? Bye. And don't get your hopes down!!" He ruffles his hair before going out the door and telling his mom bye.

The next afternoon, Matt walks over to the park where he was sure that Tai would be even in cold weather. When he got to the section where Tai would usually be, he saw Tai talking to Sora. He chuckles before thinking, _'Those two. They would be the perfect couple if only they realized it. But of course, they say they're only friends. Some friends!!' He approaches them and waves hi. They spot him and greet him back. _

"Hey Matt. How's your brother??" Tai asks.

"He's fine but can I talk to you in private Tai??" Matt requests.

Sora smiles before saying, "Sure. . . I have to go anyway. Bye Tai. Bye Matt." She walks away from view. 

"So. . . what's up??? You wouldn't talk to me in private for just anything." Tai asks.

Matt tells Tai about what had happened between TK and Davis.

"That's why Davis was grinning when TK punched him. I never even thought of anything like that would happen so I put it out of my mind." Tai says.

"I think you should tell Kari, Tai." 

"Yeah. . . I will. I never liked that jerk anyway. He was obsessed with my little sister and he was always following me around." Tai comments before saying bye and walking home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kari!! Where are you???" Tai shouts out searching for his sister at home. 

"I'm in here Tai." Kari yells in her room.

"Kari. . . I have something to tell you," Tai says.

"What is it Tai??" Kari asks as he goes into her room.

"Matt just told me something," Tai starts to explain. 

"You must be kidding. . . Davis isn't like that. . . He would never lie to me," Kari says after Tai tells her the whole story.

Tai starts to speak but Kari cuts him off by exclaiming, "Thanks Tai. I'm going to find Davis and show him a piece of my mind. Bye!!"

Tai tries to respond but Kari leaves through the door. "Good luck." he says to no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari runs into Davis in front of their school and she explodes from new information from Tai. There was no one around so she let her feelings show.

"Hi Kari!!" Davis says happily.

"Davis!! How do you expect me to forgive you??" Kari yells out.

"What??? What are you talking about??" Davis asks confusingly.

"You pretend not to know about what you pulled at my party!!" Kari screams out at him.

"Ohh. . . that. I. . . I. . . I'm so sorry, Kari," Davis stutters.

"You. . . You're such a jerk!!! How could you??? You made me hurt the one I care about the most!!!" As Kari said these words, realization hit her. _'I can't believe it!!! Is it true?? Do I really care about TK that much??' _

Davis's face falls as he hears what Kari had just said. "I'm sorry, Kari. I didn't know you cared about him that way." He sighs before saying the words that he knew he would never forget, "Kari, if you care about him that much. Go to him. Go after him. He deserves you more than I do."

Kari looks at Davis and sees the sincerity in his eyes (something not expected huh?? *^_^*) "Thanks Davis. . . I really appreciate this." Kari says before she kisses him on the cheek and running to the park. _'I hope he's there. I really need to talk to him.' _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAVIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis sighs before walking away. He bumps into Yolei.

"Hi Davis!!" Yolei says happily before she notices his sadness. "What's wrong??" she asks with concern. "Did something happen with Kari??"

"It's over Yolei. I'll never get Kari back," Davis explains with sadness.

"Ohh. . . I'm sooooo sorry, Davis. You'll find someone better than Kari." Yolei says.

"I hope so. . . She was the best. . ." Davis tells her.

Yolei hugs him. When she released, she started talking to him about something with fish. But Davis wasn't paying attention. He was thinking. _'I hope Kari gets TK. They deserve each other.' That ends his thoughts as he walks off with Yolei. (^_^ I just had to add some Dalei. Davis: I thought you weren't going to do that. Me: *confused* I was?? Davis: Yeah!! Me: Opps. Sorry. Oh, well.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(same time when Kari was yelling at Davis)

"Bye Mom. I'm going to the park." TK tells his mom before starting to walk out the door.

"Wait, TK." His mom shouts out.

"Yeah Mom??" TK asks.

"Bring your gloves and scarf. They say it's going to snow today." His mom says.

"Yeah. . . like that's going to happen," he mumbles under his breath while getting the things he was supposed to have.

"What did you say??" his mom asks wonderingly.

"Uhhh. . .nothing. Bye mom." TK shouts out the door.

"Bye," she says as she hears the door shut. _'That boy. . . What can I ever do with him??'_

TK shivers as he walks down the path in the park. _'Yeah right. . . I wish. . . If only my mom was right and that it would snow. It would be the perfect atmosphere with the wrong feelings.' He sighs before continuing his thoughts. __'Why did Kari have to be so mad at me?? I try my best to impress her and it backfires with one little thing.' He sits down on a bench to gather his thoughts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Where is he?? I hope I'll see him. . . I desperately need to talk to him. . .' She thinks as she runs all around the park looking for a spot where she thought he might actually be. She goes down the path and sees a figure on a bench nearby. __'Could that be him??? It looks a lot like him.' She walks nearer and sees that it was actually TK. __'Now that I found him. What will I say??' She stands there thinking leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. What she didn't notice was that TK had gotten up and was heading in her direction. He, too, had his eyes closed. (*^_^ *sweatdrop* That is the stupidest thing to do!!)_

"Offph!!" Kari says as TK bumps into her. (Of course!!!) They both fall to the ground before realizing who he/she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry," Kari and TK say at the same time, both with a tint of crimson on their cheeks. 

"It's okay," They both reply back.

"Um. . . Kari. . . I need to tell you something," TK says.

"So do I," Kari exclaims.

"You go first. . ." TK tells her.

"No. . . You."

"No. . .You. . ."

"Okay. . . I'm sorry for the way I treated you, TK. I jumped to conclusions about what happened."

"But Kari. . ."

"NO!! I need to apologize for what I did. I hurt the one I care about the most and I would understand if you never forgive me."

"You care about me???"

"Well. . . of course. . . I've known you for the longest time and it's only natural for me to care about you." she says shyly trying to avoid his eyes and blushing slightly, once again.

"Kari. . ." he says reaching out to hold her hands. She looks back at him confusingly. "I care about you too."

"You do??" 

"Of course I do. And I'm going to do something that I hope you'll understand." He says as he drops her hands and takes her head slowly. They both lean in and kiss. Kari releases and tries to speak.

"I. . . uh. . . I've been waiting for the longest to have you kiss me. And now it's my turn." she says before grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. At the moment their lips touch, the first snowflake falls.

In the trees behind the kissing couple, a voice speaks. "Do you really think that it's good to be spying on them??" Voice 1 asks.

"Why are you asking me?? It was your bright idea to begin with." Voice 2 replies.

"I just wanted to make sure you would like this idea." Voice 1 says.

"Whatever Tai. By the way, if you noticed, it's snowing." Voice 2 tells him.

"Yeah I know Matt. I'm not blind." Tai says.

"You sure?? I thought that your hair caused you to have permanent damage on your eyes." Matt simply says.

Tai growls before turning his attention back to the still kissing couple. "Come on. . . let's go and leave the new found couple."

"Sure. . . whatever you say Tai." Matt says before glancing at the couple and leaving.

"Kari. . . I love you," TK tells her when they separate.

"I love you, too, TK," Kari says. They finally notice that it was snowing. 

"I guess that winter really does have its wonders." TK whispers to Kari. 

Well. . . what do you think??? Is it good or bad?? Review and tell me. I might write a sequel whether you guys want it or not *sobs*. Review with ideas too. Bye!!! :Þ


End file.
